A New Perspective
by BosBaBe
Summary: Edward and James are two university students, an odd pair of lifelong friends at best. The vain, attractive star and the down to earth history student. But after James is kidnapped during a concert fire he returns to his friend not the same man he was before...if he's even human anymore. Halloween oneshot, could become a fanfic by popular vote. M for possibly disturbing themes.


**Happy Halloween guys! This is a TTTE version of the movie Jennifer's Body, I was watching the music video to New Perspective by Panic at the Disco, and after seeing the clips from the movie I just felt inspired! It doesn't help that I've been listening to the song non stop for 4 days xD**

**So yeah, James is Jennifer. Thus he is an Incubus. Edward is his friend, Needy in the movie. Let the horror unfold!**

**I have also drawn a picture of them to go with the fanfic, it will be on my DA page when it's done if anyone wants to see it. My DA name is BosBaBe. No surprise.**

**Ps. There is gore in this, not too hectic, but the imagery might be disturbing to some. So just proceed with caution alright? Goodie! **

**I'm sorry if it sucks! They may seem out of character, but then again James is crazy in this so *shrug***

A New Perspective:

_I feel the salty waves come in_

_I feel them crash against my skin_

_And I smile as I respire_

_Because I know they'll never win_

_There's a haze above my TV_

_That changes everything I see_

_And maybe if I continue watching_

_I'll lose the traits that worry me_

_And who cares, divine intervention_

_I wanna be praised from a new perspective_

_But leaving now would be a good idea_

_So catch me up, I'm getting out of here_

* * *

Edward couldn't help but stare, his blue eyes wide as his friend rummaged around in his fridge, his hands soaked in blood, his red shirt and jeans stained with what he could only assume was blood too. The ebony haired young man staggered back from the fridge, wolfing down leftovers from that night's dinner, but Edward cringed back in horror as his friend promptly threw it up, bizarre black liquid spilling from his mouth and onto the floor. It gleamed in the dim lighting, but he dared not look too close, horrified by what was happening before him.

"James? What…what happened to you?!"

The man in question paused, wiping a hand across his mouth and leaving a bloody streak across his face, his lips pursed and ruby red. He glanced up at him with glowing orange eyes, and Edward took an involuntary step back, blue eyes wide.

Those weren't his friend's eyes. They were the same as they were before, but there was something…primeval about them, filled with a savage hunger that seemed to erase all human compassion and good sense. They weren't human eyes. They weren't James's eyes.

"I don't know…" he suddenly burst into fits of laughter, throwing his head back as he grabbed at the kitchen counter to steady himself, his bloody fingers dirtying the countertop. His body shook in violent tremors, and the horrified university student watched as his best friend turned to stare at him, his eyes wide and his body shaking with giggles.

"I'm…just so fucking _splendid. _I feel _great _Edward…but so hungry! Your cooking sucks!"

Edward blinked before scowling, "You could have at least had the courtesy to not throw it up all over my floor," he shook his head at that, shaking himself, "Never mind that! Why…why are you covered in blood?! Where did those girls take you? What…what did they _do _to you?!"

James cocked his head to one side, still examining him with a hungry stare that made the blue eyed man shiver and shake, "Well…they obviously didn't think their plan through very well when they chose me. They could have at least _asked _first."

"What…?"

The handsome university star pushed himself off the counter, beginning to advance on his black haired friend. Edward took a few steps back in return, causing the blood soaked student to stop, his orange eyes narrowing.

"They wanted fame and fortune. Not like they're going to get it here on Sodor, silly cows. Anyway, they thought I'd be the perfect sacrifice for their little rituals," he giggled, his eyes widening crazily, and Edward saw terror in them, underneath all the animalistic, demonic hunger he saw pain and terror, "They thought the devil would love me! Thought he'd give them anything they wanted in return for me!"

James spread his arms, laughing and panting at the same time, sweat beginning to break out on his forehead, "But I'm not a virgin am I?! No! Did they bother to ask before they _murdered _me?! No! Sure ladies, get straight to stabbing me, don't bother to ask me the most important question!"

Horrified Edward stumbled back, eyes wide with horror and shock. No, it couldn't be true, he couldn't have heard what he just heard. James must be crazy, he must be undergoing post traumatic shock after the fire at the concert. He must be delusional. Demon sacrifices? No!

But it seemed oh so real as he stared at his best friend, seeing the look of craze in his eyes, the pain burning through his fiery irises. And all the blood…so much blood! It was dripping to the floor!

"James…no…you can't be…you can't be serious!"

"Does it look like I'm joking?!" he roared in response, something animalistic and demonic coming through in his voice, a deep, evil voice that wasn't James's. He watched Edward cry out in horror, stumbling back against the counter behind him, grabbing at anything to steady himself. This response seemed to satisfy him, and he smiled, showing his friend row upon row of sharp, bloody inhuman teeth.

"So their sacrifice didn't work, see?! But it turned me into this! I'm truly splendid now! I'm a _god_! Do you understand that?!"

He grinned wider at that, his smile unnaturally large, the teeth too big for his mouth. Edward could only blink in shock as the corners of James's before perfect mouth split, tearing a little into his cheeks, the flesh red and glistening with blood and revealing stringy, broken muscle tissue. Blood ran oozing from the tears, dripping to the kitchen floor, but James didn't seem to care or notice, lost in his euphoria.

"I can't be killed! Oh no, it's way too hard! I can't die even if I wanted to! Not like I want to, oh no, it tastes too good! See it as a new perspective, I can be worshipped differently now!"

He suddenly advanced on his horror-stricken friend, lashing out with lightning speed. His hand came around his throat, and Edward could only cry out as he was thrown around, his friend pinning him to the wall. His hands clawed furiously at James's, trying to free himself, but he was unnaturally strong, his bloody hand sticky against his neck. His other hand slammed down on the picture on the wall next him with a crack, shattering the glass and smearing their childhood picture with blood.

Edward knew then that this thing in front of him wasn't his friend. His best friend must be dead; James Hughes was dead and this _thing _was parading around as him, leeching off his personality and memories. The thought made tears sting at his eyes, his throat clenching closed in pain and sorrow.

"N-no…James…why?! Why?!" he found himself roaring into his face, his hands clawing at the pale skin of his hand. He grabbed and tore so viciously he felt James's skin break under his fingers, blood coating his digits, and the creature only laughed, slamming him against the wall once more and winding him.

"Not everything needs an answer Edward! You want to know why?! Because life _sucks_! Life sucks and then you die! And you'll die like all the rest, like I did, like Mavis did! And there is absolutely _nothing _you can do about it!"

Edward froze at that, electric blue eyes staring into insane orange, "M-Mavis?! What happened to Mavis?!"

James blinked, frowning a little before bursting into another fit of laughter, his body trembling violently, "What?! You mean you can't tell? Do you honestly think all this blood is _mine_?!"

Edward couldn't help but burst into violent tremors, his blue eyes widening in horror as he looked down at James's blood soaked body, feeling the blood against the skin of his neck, seeing it on his friend's face and teeth. His eyes moved slowly over to stare at the black, oozy puddle of sick, and he gagged, his eyes watering.

"Oh my _god_! No, no, no! You didn't, you…you…_you didn't!_"

James grinned at that, his overly large teeth glinting menacingly, like the mouth of a terrifying sea monster, "Figured it out have you? Good job! It only took you _this _long! I thought you were the clever one, Edward! You were the brains, I was the dashing good looks. We were a team!"

Edward ignored him, thrashing and kicking and clawing, trying to get away from the disgusting creature. He lashed out, his fist connecting with the underside of James's jaw and forcing his monstrous mouth closed, his head thrown back with the force of the blow. There was a horrendous crack, and Edward stared at his handiwork, horrified by the sickening angle the blow had forced his head into.

Horrified he watched as James chuckled wryly, a smile breaking across his face.

"Well, well, well! You're stronger than you look! You should be playing sports!"

There was another crack as James righted his head, forcing it back into place, and Edward gagged again, disgusted. But James didn't notice or care, grinning at him with razor sharp teeth.

"You're lucky you're my best friend. Or else I'd eat you for that right here and now," he chuckled, the sound dark and devoid of any humour, "Rip your face right off and eat it for dessert. I'm not sure you'd taste as good as Mavis though."

Edward couldn't help but stare, shaking, "Why the sentiment? You're not my friend…my friend is dead."

James tilted his head to the side a little at that, and Edward saw a flash of pain and remorse glow through the creature's eyes. Without warning he let him go, stepping away from him, and Edward felt his knees give away under him, his hands going up to his neck and grasping the burning, bruised skin.

"Is that what you think? You think I'm not your friend anymore?" James questioned, and Edward almost laughed at the hurt in his voice.

"My _friend _would not eat someone else. My _friend _doesn't look like something that just crawled out of the depths of hell."

"And my friend would accept me for whatever it is I am."

Anger flared up inside him at that, and before he could stop himself he growled, glaring up at the monstrous thing with disgust and fury, "Go back to hell."

James cocked his head to the other side, pursing his lips, and Edward jabbed a finger at him, staggering to his feet and advancing forwards, "You're not James, whatever you are, you're just a imitation! I won't believe for a second that you're still the friend I knew!"

The messy haired young man just stared back at him, his head still cocked to one side. As they stared Edward couldn't help but pale as he watched the skin around James's mouth heal, the tears stitching back together effortlessly. The marks he'd left on his hand soon healed as well, and before he could say anything else his friend looked like himself again, dirty and blood soaked, but much calmer and less savage. James flashed him his boyish grin, reaching up to run a hand through his lightly curling black hair, and for but a moment it felt like he was looking at his friend, like everything was normal.

It made him shiver.

"We'll see about that Eddie," he chuckled, reaching out to slap a hand down on his shoulder fondly. But Edward took a step back, making his friend grin all the wider.

"You're no fun, you know that? I love riling you up though. You're reactions are priceless! Now, I want to get home. I feel filthy! Not splendid at all. You know how much I hate being dirty."

He sauntered past him, wandering into the living room of Edward's apartment, and the raven haired student followed hurriedly, wide eyed. But when he arrived he found his supposed orange eyed friend nowhere to be seen. Frantic he searched over his whole apartment, searching through every nook and crevice, terrified that he was tricking him, that he'd lunge out of the shadows at any second and devour him like he had Mavis.

But he was gone, and as he sat down heavily on his couch, shaking uncontrollably, he saw his phone light up on the glass table in front of him, vibrating a couple of times just to make sure it had gotten his attention.

Trembling lightly he reached out, taking it gingerly and picking it up. He flipped it open and examined the screen, only to recoil in horror, dropping it into his lap.

But soon he shook himself, picking it up again. It was a text. From him. He hadn't seen his phone on him when he was here. Had he left it at home? If so how did he get home so fast? Maybe he didn't want to know…

Opening the text message he let his eyes scan over it, reading it nervously. It was short, brief, and full of his snide humour. It made Edward's mind spin, confusion and fear pummelling him all at once.

_By the way, your cooking really is terrible. I can cook way better than that! I'll give you some lessons next time. See you in class tomorrow! We don't have any assignments due right?_

Slumping he could only rest his head in his hands, digging his fingers into his hair. He felt tears sting at his eyes and roll down his cheeks but he paid them no attention, trying to calm his breathing.

"Whatever am I going to do now…?"

* * *

_I stand naked in front of the mirror, examining myself, looking myself up and down, from my toes all the way up past my abdomen, over my well-built chest, right up to my messy black hair. No one realises how much damn effort it takes to keep my hair this messy._

_The blood is gone. Finally. It took forever to wash it out. I could still smell it for a while, but I scrubbed myself until my skin went raw and doused myself in enough cologne to kill any regular human's sense of smell. So mine is practically shattered. I can't smell anything else._

_Good, as long as I can't. I don't want to smell the blood anymore, it makes me hungry._

_I run my tongue along my teeth, feeling them sharpen at the memory of who I'd had for dinner. I was damn lucky she came along when she did, or else I would have eaten just about anything, myself perhaps. The thought makes me chuckle, but the sound is pained and desperate even to my ears._

_I look to my cell phone at that. It's red, my favourite colour. I examine it, letting out a growl of frustration._

_Still no reply. Perhaps I went too far… he's my best friend, I thought maybe he'd understand, when no one else would… I could have done without pinning him against the wall and threatening to eat him, but I did get a little over excited…and overdramatic…but I'm still his friend, right? He should understand…_

_But then again, considering what I am, even I am not stupid enough to think anyone would just ignore what I've done. What I've become._

_I look back to the mirror, looking into my own eyes. Such an odd colour, orange, but it's splendid, makes me even more handsome. They glow now, brighter than they used to. When I'm eating I'm sure they glow even brighter._

_Just thinking about eating makes my teeth grow, sharpening evilly, ready to take a chunk out of my imaginary victim. I stare at them, remembering the look of horror and disgust on Edward's face. The pain and mourning in his eyes when he realises his friend is gone._

Crack.

_I blink, staring down at my fist, finding it bloody yet again. I'd punched the mirror it seems, my fist connecting with the spot where my face had been. I hold it there for a moment before pulling back, shards of bloodied glass falling to the bathroom floor. Tiny broken pieces are stuck in the skin, twinkling like bleeding stars, and I nonchalantly tear them out, not bothering to be careful with them. The pain isn't anywhere near as bad as when I was stabbed. That hurt. A lot. I still feel it sometimes, right in the centre of my chest. Feel the cold metal digging into my flesh over and over, again and again, stabbing me even after I'm dead._

_I'm crying. Why am I crying? I see the tears streaming from my angry eyes but they can't be there. I'm not allowed to cry, monsters don't cry. Demons don't deserve to cry. I shouldn't feel any remorse over what has happened to me. _

_Reaching out I grab a large shard of glass that hasn't fallen out the mirror, tearing it out as my face breaks out into a crazed grin, hysterical giggles bubbling up inside my chest. I'm clenching it so hard that I cut my hand, but I couldn't care less as I bring it up to my chest, placing the sharp edge down against my skin. The point cuts the top layer, and I watch as a tiny rivulet of crimson blood trails lazy down my skin, running down my chest and stomach before slipping down to my nether regions, disappearing there._

_What was the goddamn point of all this._

"_Oh yeah…" I chuckle, scoffing as the makeshift blade sinks in deeper, burning the way the knife had, threatening to pierce my lungs and go straight through to my frantic heart, "Life sucks. Life sucks and then you die."_

_I leave it there for a moment, jutting out of my chest until I let it go, watching as it slips out the flesh and tumbles to the floor, shattering, red stained pieces flying in every direction. I stare at myself in what's left of my full length mirror, watching as the cuts heal of their accord, tingling and itching as they stitch back together, leaving my skin pale and scar less, the blood seeming to come from nowhere. I scowl, and my reflection scowls straight back at me, not at all impressed with my actions._

_I'll need another shower, I can smell the blood again. Bother._

"_I'm a god. A splendid, immortal god. Life just sucks, period."_

* * *

_Taking everything for granted, but we still respect the time_

_We move along with some new passion knowing everything is fine_

_And I would wait and watch the hours fall in a hundred separate lines_

_But I regain repose and wonder how I ended up inside_

_More to the point, I need to show_

_How much I can come and go_

_Other plans fell through_

_And put a heavy load on you_

_It's not fair, just let me perfect it_

_Don't wanna live a life that was comprehensive_

_'Cause seeing clear would be a bad idea_

_Now catch me up, I'm getting out of here_

_So catch me up, I'm getting out of here_

* * *

**Yip, I have no remorse guys! No remorse! ...**

**Okay maybe I do a little, but still!**

**Anyway, this was just a short little thing I did for Halloween, but I enjoyed doing something a little darker. If you guys enjoyed it, pop me a comment or DA message rating whether I should turn it into a full on fanfic or not. I have one planned out that I could do on the side, it's pretty short :)**

**But if not, is okay, I'll get back to work on Lost in Blue, Drowned in Red.**

**Hope you guys aren't TOO disturbed! And Updates incoming~!**

**Bossi**


End file.
